


To the Girl He Loved the Most

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Future, Love, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Oikawa Tooru, Romance, Sad, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: Oikawa Tooru— a distinguished name who's known for being flirtatious around girls. But aside from the enormous pile of fangirls, does he really have someone who he truly loves?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	To the Girl He Loved the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely abhor people who claim other's works as theirs— don't even dare. ^^
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story! ♡

『こんにちは！』

My name... is Oikawa.

I've flirted with a lot of women in my prime— many consider me as a playboy; someone who isn't serious about life.

But I did love a lady once... she is so perfect. She's stunning. She's graceful and modest. She is a white swan on a lake that glistens at night. She is the only woman that I loved... and she's you.

I once saw you eating in a fast-food restaurant. You were still as glamorous as you did when we were in high school. Your brown eyes are sparkling as you gaze outside, watching the cars come and go. Your black silky hair was properly tied in a bun, emphasizing your beautiful face. I bet you can win any pageant in the world even without make-up. That's how beautiful you are in my eyes.

I was stoned when my line of sight ended up on your lips, which is busy chewing the chicken on your fork. It was pinkish, plump, and I knew it was still as soft as it was before. That made me remember how cute you looked whenever I kissed you out of the blue— your cheeks are blushing faintly in red, and your hands are moving by itself; the right one covering your lips, and the left one hitting my right arm— as you exclaim, "Geez, Oikawa-kun!".

Your voice was also lovely. It was soft, gentle, and sweet— any child would fall asleep just by listening to you speak. You often sing to me in front of the library's window, and as the wind gently caresses my face, I would fall asleep with my head on your lap, rest assured that you won't leave me there.

You never left me. No matter how long I practice, you'll always wait for me with a towel on your right hand, wiping my sweat as you reprimand me on training too hard. How I wish I spent time with you instead of training.

There was this one time that you got furious with me— when I ended up in our school clinic because of exhaustion. I remembered how remorseful I felt hearing your loud cries from your classroom to the clinic, slamming your hand on my chest.

"W-why... why are you working too hard, Oikawa-kun?" You cried out. I regret being too weak at that time, I can't even get up to wipe your tears away. "You're constantly making me feel worried about you, please take care of yourself. I-I... I'm not always there to take care of you."

"Sorry for making you worry, but it's nothing," I smiled to give you some assurance. "This happens all the time. Don't worry about it."

"Baka!" You yelled. "I want to be there beside you whenever you're sick, you're hurt, or you're lonely. I want to be there to cheer you up! But if this is what happens when you get hurt, then I don't want it!"

"C'mere," I groaned when you suddenly wrapped your slim arms around me. "I'm going to be okay, got it? I'm going to be okay, and you'll be on my side forever."

"Hmph," I chuckled when I saw your cheeks flushing. "I love you!"

"I know," I patted your head. "I love you too."

I don't mind getting hurt at all, because that's the evidence that I'm trying my best to improve. But whenever I see your tears as you ran inside the clinic, I felt like whenever I'm hurt, I'm aching you too. So gradually, becoming hurt from training doesn't belong to my sense of achievement anymore— because I don't want you to be sad.

"Oikawa-kun, do you know why I like you?"

"Because I'm handsome?"

"Yes, you are, but it's not the reason."

"Then why?"

"Because you always smile," You looked up and closed your eyes, as you say the next words. "You smile quite frequently, but those smiles are rarely real."

It's like my grin faded from the tip of my lips as my eyes widened. The first one who observed that was Iwaizumi... and you're the second one.

"That's why, I'm going to make you smile— a genuine one, and make you realize that smiles have value; if it's not genuine, then it's not even worth looking at."

I let out a gentle smile— a real one. "I guess I have no choice but to depend on you. Let's make each other happy, princess."

I feel so bad whenever I hear from your classmates that you're being chastised by your parents for coming home late. I feel so bad whenever I hear your cries when I faint. I feel so bad whenever I see you keeping secrets from me. Little did I know, our relationship's deliberately drifting to an end— the scenario I would abhor to happen the most.

It was the day I'll never forget.

That day, I had a light sprain on the knee— the main reason why I wore a white knee brace for a very long time. You stormed into the clinic, but this time you're not crying. Your eyes are sharp and focused on one place— my injured knee.

"Y/N..."

"You're too obsessed with volleyball, Oikawa." You blurted out. "You're too obsessed with it that you can't even look at yourself."

"Y/N—"

"Please fix yourself and regain your composure— is this the volleyball player that you would like to see?" You placed a piece of apple on my desk. "Get well soon. We're over."

"Wait, Y/N!" I yelled but you didn't even halt your large and furious steps towards the door of the clinic. I bit my lower lip and crashed my fist on my knee. It hurts— not only my knee, but also my heart. It felt like it was being squeezed tight as if someone is holding it mercilessly, not even caring about it— it was you.

But I don't blame you. You're right... I am too obsessed with it. When I saw how capable I am, I wanted to improve it right away. But since Kageyama showed up, I realized he's going to exceed me. The perpetual feeling of fear that he may surpass me haunts me. I wanted to improve so much that I forgot... you.

But that's okay. Everything ends, anyway. The longest rope in the world ends. Rain ends. Even the unlimited offer in a nearby restaurant doesn't go for long. So it's okay—

"Ara—? Oikawa-kun?"

I stopped. My breathing halted as I looked back. It was you. Now that I'm seeing you up close, you're truly as beautiful as before— no, much stunning than before. "Y/N..."

"What a coincidence," Pretty words coming from your pretty lips. "It's been years. I heard you kept gaining a victory against other countries. Congratulations!"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Thank you."

"Your smile... isn't real," It didn't surprise me when you figured it out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," I answered. "It's just that..."

"That?"

I saw your hands. They are still as fair and dainty as ever. One was holding a shopping bag from a nearby store that sells infant items, while one is not holding anything, but it stoned me for the second time.

You're wearing a wedlock ring.

"Oikawa-kun?" I came back to reality when you flapped your hand in front of my face. "What are you saying?"

"... nevermind." I plastered a smile on my face again. This time, it was true.

"O-oikawa-kun?"

"This is a real smile, Y/N," I said as I let my tears drop on the surface. "You're going to make me smile a real one, right? You did it."

『 that's why, I'm going to make  
you smile— a genuine one;  
and make you realize that  
smiles have value; if it's not  
genuine, then it's not even  
worth looking at. 』

It's just that... I realize I miss you a lot, and I still love you. So I smiled, because I realized as well that no matter how much I want you, I cannot have you.

『申し訳ありません。』

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, minna-san! I post more Haikyuu-related contents on my Facebook, so if you have time, you might want to check it out! ♡
> 
> FB: Uesaka Hatsue


End file.
